Mano de Womano
by Alton Brown-eyed Gurl
Summary: A classic boys verses girl story! Mew :
1. I Challenge you to a Duel

YAY! Wahoo! This is my 2nd srmthfg fan fic! Usually every story I manage to write is uber long but I decided to try writing a short story for once, so here it is! My 2nd srmthfg fic and my first shortest story ever! L'arc en Ciel7 and Insainlyboredchick would be so proud :)

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'! Except the deviant idea! Tee hee :)

Oh and hey! I changed my penanme from Snowkat to Kapricia is Snowkat, I wanted to incorperate my name into it! Mew :)

_**Mano De Womano**_

**Chp.1 I Challenge you to a Duel...or whatever it's called...**

It was a lovely morn in Shuggazoom and everyone living in the super robot was sleeping soundly except for the yellow and red monkey who were batting it out.

"Aw come on Nova! I didn't mean it like that," Sparx said.

"Don't even try Sparx, flirting will get you no where in life! Unless you like to get beaten to a pulp!" Nova said glaring at him.

"What? I thought girls like getting compliments!" Sparx said.

"Not ones like that!" Nova yelled.

Gibson rolled over in his bed and sighed, "What are those two fighting about now? Can't they at least argue a little quieter?" he thought.

"Aw man, not again," Otto said as he sat up from his bed.

Antauri, who was trying to concentrate on his meditating opened one of his eyes, "This has to stop," he said.

"Nova! Sparx! Come on!" Chiro yelled.

"Fine, whatever, I try to be nice and all I get is yelled at," Sparx snapped.

"Sparx you are being far from nice!" Nova snapped.

Sparx sighed, "Fine...whatever," he said as he crossed his arms and huffed off. "I should just stay away from you anyways, girls can't take compliments, glad boys aren't like that," he mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nova asked.

"Exactly what it means! Boys are better then girls," Sparx said.

"What!" Nova yelled. "Girls are way better then you stupid boys!"

"Nova! Sparx!" Gibson yelled.

The two stopped fighting and turned to the blue monkey who was tapping his foot angrily. Antauri, Chiro and Otto where standing behind equally annoyed.

"What in the name of Shuggazoom are you guys fighting about!" Chiro asked.

"Yeah and do you have to argue so loud?" Otto asked rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"It's Sparx fault!"

"It's Nova's fault!" the two yelled as they pointed to each other.

"No way! You got mad at me and all I was trying to do was give you compliments!" Sparx yelled.

"No way! Those weren't compliments! He was flirting with me then be started mumbling about how boys were better then girls!" Nova yelled.

"Well they are! At least they can take compliments!" Sparx yelled.

"Alright, Alright, let's try to calm down," Antauri told them They both crossed their arms and turned their backs each other.

"Come on that's a stupid thing to fight about," Otto said.

"Yeah guys, can't you get along?" Chiro asked.

Nova and Sparx glared at each other.

"Why don't we start by apologizing to each other?" Antauri suggested.

The two turned around and sighed, "Sorry," they both said dryly.

"Good, now please keep it down," Gibson said.

Otto, Antauri, Gibson and Chiro went their separate ways while Nova and Sparx stayed unmoving until he others were out of sight.

"I still say guys are better," Sparx mumbled.

"Oh yeah! Prove it!" growled Nova.

"Now way I don't have to prove anything!" Sparx said.

"Oh yes you do! I challenge you to a duel!" Nova said.

"A duel?" Sparx asked.

"I don't care whatever you call it! Look the deal is I challenge you to something and then you challenge me to something! If your monkey enough to do my challenge and I can't do yours then boys are better then girls! If you chicken out and can't do my challenge and I do yours then girls are better then boys! And if neither of us are able to do each others trails then it's a tie!" Nova said.

"Ok, sounds reasonable! To bad your going to have to lose," Sparx said.

"Oh yeah! Well what makes you think your gonna win? You have no idea what I have planned!" Nova yelled.

"Yeah? Well you have no idea what I have planned!" Sparx yelled.

to be continued...

YAY! That's chapter one! I hope you like it! Unfortunately L'arc en Ciel7 hasn't read this story so you will see no witty and or funny comments by us :( But don't worry maybe next story I'll have her comment :) Mew So yeah...


	2. Sparx's Trial

**Thanks for the reveiws guys here's chapter deux..erm...two!**

**Chp.2 Sparx's Trial **

"Kill the spiders kill the spiders kill the spiders everywhere ! I Will kill them, I will kill them, I will kill them good!" Gibson sang as he walked around his lab searching for something.

"Gibson what are you doing?" Otto asked him as he entered the lab.

"Hunting down a very large spider," Gibson answered.

"Really what does it look like?" Otto asked.

"It's big, brown and furry," Gibson said.

"Hmm...that sounds like...oh no!" Otto said as he looked at the empty cage sitting on the table. "Tara the Tarantula's escaped!"

"Tara?" Gibson asked.

"Gibson you can't kill Tara you can't! She's too young to die!" Otto pleaded as he got down on his hands and knees and began to search for his tarantula.

"I won't if you find it and keep it in it's cage for good!" Gibson said. "Wait...when did you get a tarantula?"

"Last Week when I visited the pet store with Chiro," Otto answered. "Ooh! There you are Tara!" he said happily as he picked the spider up and cuddled it. Gibson's left eyes twitched as he watched in horror.

"Please-Please take it out of here!" Gibson said.

"Sure, but don't you wanna give Tara a hug?" Otto asked as he shoved the spider in Gibson's face.

Gibson turned white as he saw the spiders little fangs and red eyes. "Otto!" he yelled.

"Great, now Gibson and Otto are starting," Chiro said with a sigh.

"At least Nova and Sparx have calmed down," Antauri pointed out.

He and Chiro were playing chess on the floor. Antauri picked up a chess piece and moved it forward. "Check mate!" he said with a smile.

"Uggh! Not again!" Chiro whined.

"Ok Sparx!" Nova said as she pounded her fist on the coffee table. "I get to go first because well the ladies first rule! Your trial Sparx..." she said as she held out her arm to reveal a karaoke machine behind her.

"You want me to sing?" Sparx asked. "No problem...just let me pick a song and..." he started.

"No Sparx I get to pick the songs!" Nova interrupted him.

"Fine, hand me the microphone and pick your stupid songs..." Sparx said. "This is going to be cake, she's probably gonna pick some pop boy band song," he thought. Nova handed Sparx the microphone and turned the karaoke machine on, she flipped through the songs and picked two.

"Now remember Sparx, if you don't go through with this you have a very good chance of losing," Nova said with a smirk.

"Please, bring on the songs," Sparx said.

"Ok," Nova said as she pressed play.

Sparx cocked a smile and waited for the song to begin. The music began to play and the backup singers started. His smile turned to a frown as he realized what song it was.

"Un-uh! No way!" he said.

"Oh so your forfeit then?" Nova asked with an evil smile.

Sparx bit his lip and began to sing reluctantly, "Don't cha wish girlfriend was hot like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha? Don't cha baby?"

Nova fell over laughing, "Aw man this is too good!" she said.

Sparx glared at her but continued to sing, "Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me? Don't cha wish you girlfriend was fun like me? Don't cha?" as he finished Otto entered the room with Tara and shot him a confused glance.

"Why would I want my girlfriend to be hot like you? Your a guy?" Otto asked him.

Nova burst out in laughter and rolled over on her side.

"Otto you idiot! It's a song!" Sparx spat angrily.

"Oh...um ok..." Otto said puzzled as he walked on by.

"Ok you happy I sang the dumb song!" Sparx said.

Nova sat up and wiped a tear away from her eye, "No! You still have one more!"

"Great..." Sparx said sarcastically. "At least no song could be worst than that..." he thought.

"Get ready," Nova said trying to hold in her laughter.

The song started up and Sparx's eyes twitched. "No! Nothing but this song!" he said.

"Come on Sparx sing!" Nova said.

Sparx sighed and closed his eyes, "The best part about being a woman is the prerogative to have a little fun! Whoa-oh-oh! Go Totally crazy! Forget I'm a lady! Man shirts! Short Skirts! Oh-oh-oh Really go wild, doing it in style! Oh-oh -oh Get in the action feel the attraction color my hair, do what I dare, whoa oh oh I want to be free yeah! Feel the way I feel!..." he sang.

Nova sat wide eyed waiting for the last part.

"Man I feel like a woman!" Sparx sang.

Just then Chiro and Antauri walked in. and they both shared the same confused look.

Nova burst into laughter once again and Chiro and Antauri walked by equally as puzzled as Otto had been.

Sparx threw the microphone on the ground and crossed his arms. "There I sang your stupid songs! So that means it's my turn and believe me Nova it's going to be good!" Sparx said.

to be continued...

Well that was Chapter two! YAY! I had to use one of the songs I found most annoying and that was Don't Cha, thank goodness for those Pussycats Dolls otherwise I wouldn't be able to humiliate poor Sparx :) Oh and Shania Twain!


	3. Nova's Trial

**Thanks for all the reviews! Glad you got some laughs out of it! Here's chapter three! Tee hee :)**

**Chp. 3 Nova's Trial**

Later that night at exactly five minutes before midnight...

"Ok Nova, it's time for me to get my revenge...I mean it's time for your trial!" Sparx said as he sat down in the middle of the floor.

Nova sat down across from him, "Yeah, and what is that?" she asked. "And why so late at night?"

"In exactly five minutes it starts!" Sparx told her.

"What starts?" Nova asked.

"Once the clock strike 12 midnight, you and I had to stay awake for 24 hours , just in case you don't know that's 12 A.M. to 12 A.M. tomorrow morning!" Sparx said.

"Don't you mean the day after tomorrow because it's going to be tomorrow in three minutes," Nova said.

"Yes! Whatever! So you think you can handle it?" Sparx asked with a smirk.

"Spar that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard of!" Nova said.

"Unh-uh Nova! Remember your rules? If you forfeit you lose!" Sparx said.

"Yeah but...unh...fine...but it's just gonna be even more humiliating when you lose," Nova told him.

"Yeah, keep believing that..!" Sparx said. "Ok, it's midnight! Hope your able to stay awake tonight and all day tomorrow!" Sparx said.

"This is going to be easy!" Nova spat.

"Ok, whatever you say," Sparx said as she shrugged. "Oh and did I mention you can't leave this spot?"

"What! That's even more stupid!" Nova said.

"Oh well..." Sparx said with a smirk.

Nova sighed and crossed her arms and glared at him.

That morning around eight...

Chiro who had just woken a couple of minutes ago was headed towards the kitchen when he passed Nova and Sparx sitting on the floor glaring at each other. Sparx looked completely the same as he did last night but Nova looked as if she hadn't slept in days.

"You guys are up early..." Chiro said. "You havin' a staring contest or something?" he asked.

"No!" Nova growled.

"Gees Nova, why do you sound so testy?" Chiro asked.

"I don't sound testy!" she hissed.

Sparx laughed, "It's cuz she's hasn't slept since yesterday!" he said.

"Huh?" Chiro asked confused.

"Don't ask!" Nova said.

"Um...ok...I'm gonna go eat breakfast, you guys coming?" Chiro asked.

"No! We can't! Right Sparx!" Nova said with a smirk as Sparx stomach growled.

"That's right, we can't, mind bringing me something?" Sparx asked.

"Huh?" Nova asked.

"Sure," Chiro said as he walked off.

"Wait! Chiro!" Nova called, but Chiro had already left. "Darn you," she growled.

"Hey, what can I say? So far me winning is looking pretty good!" Sparx said .

Nova hissed at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Well good morning," Gibson said as he entered the room followed by Antauri.

"Good morning Gibson, Antauri isn't it a great day?" Sparx asked.

"Yes, I suppose it is," Antauri said.

"I'd kill you right here and now if I could Sparx, if I could..." Nova said.

"What? You two still haven't resolved your little spat from yesterday?" Gibson said.

"What do ya think we're doing?" Sparx asked.

"Sitting," Antauri said.

"No! Me and Nova are seeing which one of us can stay awake until 12 o'clock tonight and may I say Nova here didn't sleep at all yesterday, but I cunningly took a seven hour nap," Sparx said.

"What!" Nova gasped.

"Yup, right after you made me sing all those stupid songs I went and took a nap, woke up at eleven fifty five and brought you here, aren't I a genius?" Sparx asked.

"More like a cheater!" Nova said.

"Um...Sparx you know it's Nova and I," Gibson said.

"What?" Sparx asked.

"Well exactly...six sentences ago you said Me and Nova, when grammatically correct it's Nova and I," Gibson said.

"This is true," Antauri said.

"You guys make it sound like you don't care! Were even listening?" Nova asked.

"Of course," Gibson said.

"We'd rather not get involved," Antauri said as he and Gibson walked off.

Later that evening around four...

"Tired yet Nova?" Sparx asked.

"Of course I'm tired! But that doesn't mean I'm going to go to sleep!" Nova growled.

"Ok, sorry," Sparx said with a yawn.

"Aha! Your tired too!" Nova yelled.

"No way! That was a bored yawn! It's way different from a tired yawn," Sparx told her. "But look at the bright side Nova, only eight more hours, you can handle that can't you?" he asked.

"Of course I can! Can you!" she asked.

"You bet!" Sparx said with a big smile. Nova frowned and glared at him.

A few minutes later...

"Hey Nova! I know why don't we listen to some music!" Sparx said.

"How are we going to do that? We can't move from this spot! Unless you forfeit?" Nova asked.

Sparx pulled a purple boom box out of think air and placed it in front of him.

"What the...How'd you..." Nova stammered.

"Let's listen to my favorite song!" Sparx said as pressed play. A lullaby started to play and Nova's eyes narrowed.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Why I believe it's a lullaby...Awww...doesn't it make you wanna just drift off slowly into sleep time land?" Sparx asked.

"Y-Yeah it kinda does," Nova said as she began to nod off. "WAIT! NO!" she yelled waking herself up. "I'm not losing to a...a..." Nova succumbed to the music and began to close her eyes she fell forward and hit the boom box changing the CD track. All of a sudden death metal blared from the boom box causing Nova to sit up alert. "CHEATER!" she finished.

"Darn it so close!" Sparx said.

"What!" Nova yelled over the screaming of the death metal rock music.

"I said 'Darn it so close!" he yelled.

"Oh...what?" Nova asked.

"I said...oh forget it!' Sparx said as he threw the boom box over his shoulder. The boom box flew across the room and towards Otto who was entering the room with Tara.

"Ah!" he yelled as he saw it flying towards him still playing the death metal. It hit Otto squarely in the head with a clunk. Otto fell back and Tara flew out of her glass cage and landed in front of Sparx and Nova.

"Ah!" the two robot monkeys yelled.

"What is going on in here?" Gibson asked as he picked up the boom box and turned it off.

"I-I don't feel so good...ow..." Otto said as she sat up and rubbed his head.

"It was Nova!" Sparx said as he pointed to her.

"Unh-uh! No way! That was all you! You tried to put me to sleep with a lullaby cheater," Nova said as she pointed to him.

Gibson sighed, "I thought you were trying to resolve your fighting not increase it," Gibson said as he walked over to them.

"We are resolving it," Sparx said.

"T-yeah right," Nova said.

"Uh-oh...Tara's gone...again!" Otto said.

"What?" Gibson asked.

"You mean this?" Nova asked as she pointed to Tara. Gibson looked down at the spider just as it jumped onto his face.

"Ah! Get it off of me!" he yelled as he stumbled backwards.

"Tara!" yelled Otto as he leapt up and ran over to Gibson who was failing his arms wildly.

Gibson switched his left hand to his drill and was about to send it spinning into Tara but just in the knick of time Otto grabbed her way and Gibson ended up falling backwards and hitting his head.

"Oh Tara! He didn't hurt you did he?" Otto asked as he hugged Tara. Tara let out a tiny little spider hiss in response.

Nova and Sparx shivered at the thought of the spider answering his question.

"Gibson you need to...G-Gibson?" Otto asked as he looked down at the unconscious blue monkey who had swirly eyes.

"Guess we decided to take a nap, oh well come on Tara let's go to the park ! We can go on the slides and even swing on the swings!" Otto told her as he skipped off with Tara in his grasp.

"Wow..." Nova said with a exasperated sigh.

Eleven fifty five that night...

"HAHAHAH! Only five minutes to twelve!" Nova laughed manically.

"Yeah so!" Sparx said with a pout.

"That means I win! And you lose!" Nova said.

"No way! That's not what you said! According to you it's a tie!" Sparx said.'

"Yeah?" Nova asked.

"Yeah!" Sparx said.

Nova crossed her arms and frowned. "If only I could make him fall asleep...hmmm..." she thought. All of a sudden and idea popped into her head. "Oh Sparx!" she said as she pulled a shiny metal pocket watch out of thin air.

"What?" Sparx asked.

"Look at the shiny watch!" Nova said in a hypnotic voice as she swung it back and forth.

"Oh that's sad trying to hypnotize me! It's never going to..." Sparx paused as he watched the watch swing back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. In seconds he was under Nova's control.

"Sparx! When I count to five and snap my finger you will instantly fall asleep! Ok?" Nova asked.

"Ok," Sparx said dryly.

"1-2-3-4-5..." Nova paused and snapped her fingers. Both she and Sparx fell back asleep at the same exact time. The clock struck twelve and a new day had begun.

to be continued...

YAY! So that was chapter three, yeah it was long but it had to be because they had to stay awak for twenty four hours and that's like a lot of hours! I know I had to do it once...it was at a slumber party two years ago, my friend was turing thirteen and it was a 'big deal' for her. So anyways, it was a two day slumber party so we all took a bet to see who could stay awake from twelve to tweleve. Of course all the girls were asleep by two, it was just me and some other girl( I forget her name but she was a jerk anyways so who cares) stayed up till six thirty, we decided to go to sleep and make it a tie. Yeah it was a stupid thing to do considering I only relly only stayed up for like six hours...so yeah...oh yeah and I don't think tarantulas can jump but they can in my story!


	4. So what did you learn?

**Thanks for all the reveiws! You are such lovely people! Here's the final chapter! Mew :)**

**Chp. 4 So what did you learn?**

That morning...

"Unh...what happened last night?" Sparx asked as he sat up.

"Oh no, don't tell me we both fell asleep..." Nova said.

"Ok I won't," Sparx said.

"Man that sucks...guess we tie..." Nova said.

"Yeah, but oh well, boys are still better," Sparx said.

"NO THEY'RE NOT YOU IDIOT!" Nova yelled. "AND SINCE YOUR STUPID TRIAL IS OVER I THINK I'LL START KICKING YOUR BUTT NOW!" she yelled as she leapt up in the air and punched Sparx in the cheek.

"Oh what a lovely way to start the day," Gibson said sarcastically.

"Guess nothing will stop there fighting huh?" Chiro asked.

"It looks that way," Antauri said.

"Help me!" Sparx said as he ran over to Chiro and hid behind him.

"Chiro, move!" Nova said.

"Now, now Nova calm down...tell me what did you two learn from this experience?" Antauri asked.

"Hmmm...nothing really, just that Sparx is a cheating jerk," Nova said.

"Oh yeah, well I learned that Nova's a freakin' maniac!" Sparx said.

Chiro, Gibson and Antauri both shared the same blank look. Chiro moved out of the way and Nova tackled Sparx and the two rolled off into the next room.

"Hey guys..." Otto said sheepishly.

"What is it Otto?" Antauri asked.

"I-I-I...oh Gibson please don't be mad!" Otto pleaded.

"Why! What did you do!" Gibson asked angry already.

"I can't find Tara," Otto said in almost a whisper.

Gibson turned his back to Chiro reveling Tara who was latched onto the back of his head.

"Unh...Gibson..." Chiro said.

"Yes! What is it?" Gibson asked.

"I think Tara's on the back of your head," Chiro answered as he pointed to the spider.

Gibson let out a scream, "That's it! I'm squashing it for good this time!" he yelled as he tried to rip the spider off.

"NO! NO! Gibson don't hurt Tara!" Otto yelled.

"So...Chiro want to join me for breakfast?" Antauri asked.

"Sure, why not?" Chiro asked. The two went into the kitchen leaving poor Sparx to get beaten to a pulp by Nova and Otto who was trying to save Tara from Gibson.

The End

Wow so that's it...do you think that story was completely pointless...cuz know that I think of it it sounds pretty pointless...oh well as long as you liked it :)


End file.
